


Finally Lovers

by KendraPendragon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Modern AU, Resolved Sexual Tension, Snogging, first evening as a couple, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraPendragon/pseuds/KendraPendragon
Summary: After declaring their love for one another, Jaime and Brienne have their first evening as a couple. It's weird, but oh so wonderful.





	Finally Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Braime!fic. Please be merciful. I'm still finding my way to them and I think a Modern!AU gives me more freedom characterization wise. I would appreciate every constructive criticism, otherwise enjoy this fluffy one-shot.

The knock on the door makes her jump and almost drop the bowl of popcorn she was carrying over to the coffee table. She puts it down and checks her watch. 

_Now he starts being punctual_ , she thinks with only a hint of bitterness.

She stands frozen to the spot, staring at the door, her heart pounding in her chest and heat filling her cheeks. It needs another knock to shake her out of it.

Taking a deep breath, she walks over to the door, anticipation and dread filling her in equal measure with every step.

_Stop being a coward!_

Brienne rips the door open.

Her heart melts into a puddle of love and want when she looks into these emerald eyes. They are so familiar, yet now there is something new in them. It makes her want to press herself against him and never let go.

“I almost thought you changed your mind.”

His voice. So very dear to her, like all the rest of him.

She shakes her head and smiles, remembering how he told her she should smile more often. He doesn’t mind her crooked teeth. He likes the light that fills her eyes when she smiles, he said.

 

Realizing that they are just standing there staring at each other, she steps aside to let him in. He slips out of his shoes without thinking, like he has for the past three years. Brienne can’t help but think of what a fuss he had made the first time she asked him to do it.

She expects him to walk into her open kitchen to grab the beers – which oddly has become his job on game night – but to her surprise he turns around.

“I’ve got something for you.”

“Gods, please don’t tell me it’s flowers”, she can’t help but moan, “you know I hate flowers, you know I don’t own a single vase. If you start going all pseudo-romantic now, I-“  
  
“Calm down, wench”, he interrupts her with a smirk that is as annoying as it is sexy.

Without further ado he presents her with a small stuffed animal.

A lion dressed in armor, paws around a longsword.

It’s the cutest thing she has ever seen.

_Keep it cool_ , she sternly tells herself but can’t help the tender touch as she takes it out of his hand, stroking through the soft golden mane with tentative fingers. It’s so beautiful she wants to cry, which is ridiculous.

That’s what love does; turn you into a fool. She’s always known, has been a fool once before with Renly, and had sworn herself not to return to this state, but Gods, here. She. Is.

“He has your house sigil on his back”, he says and she turns it around.

She has to bite her bottom lip to stop the stupid tears from falling.

“How did you get this so fast? We…It happened just yesterday.”

When he doesn’t reply instantly, she looks up at him, to find his expression regretful. She knows all his expressions by now. Sometimes she thinks she knows him better than she knows herself.

“I had him for a while now, I…I wanted to give him to you on your nameday.”

Regret and pain shoots through her heart as the memories come, unbidden and unwanted.

 

Three months ago. The worst fight they ever had. Words were shouted that almost tore them apart for good. It was the only time she ever cried in front of him, which had shocked him to the core.

He had wanted to take her in his arms.

She had punched him in the face.

He had destroyed Tormund’s gift and fled. They hadn’t spoken for a month. It had been the worst month of her life, being entirely without him. When he finally called, she cried again. He cried, too. To hear him say he missed her was one of the happiest moments of her life.  
  


He had never explained what had gotten into him that day. But now, after yesterday…

 

“You were jealous of Tormund?!”

She can hardly believe it.

“Terribly jealous”, he says with an oddly fond smile, “never been more jealous in my life.”

“Why?”

Jaime sighs, still smiling. “Because he made you laugh.”

Brienne shakes her head, not getting it at all. It’s simply ridiculous. Tormund?!

“He’s just a friend, Jaime.”

“I know…now.”

He gives her an apologetic smile.

There is…there actually is insecurity in his eyes. This is ridiculous. She’s been in love with him, only him, for three fucking years. Granted, she didn’t show or heaven forbid acknowledge it in any way, but from the first time he gave her an honest smile, she’s been his.

…As stupid as that sounds…

 

Deciding to be brave for once in her life when it comes to matters of the heart – not counting yesterday, since he did most of the talking...and other things – she crosses the distance between them. A shiver runs down her spine when his pupils dilate and his lips part.

Biting her lip, she reaches out, lets the back of her fingers caress his cheek and then slide through his thick, beautiful hair; his golden mane.

He lets out a breath and almost carefully pulls her against him, as if he thinks she still might flee if he goes too fast.

Granted, yesterday fleeing had crossed her mind a couple of times. But that’s over now. She knows what she wants.

“It still amazes me how much of an idiot you can be sometimes”, she whispers fondly, watching her fingers play with his hair. She feels his heart pounding against hers, his good hand tenderly stroking her back, the stump pressed into her side. He is ever so warm and smells fantastic.

“Well, then you really don’t know me as well as you think you do. I can be a colossal idiot. Tyrion will surely vouch for me.”

They grin at each other and as Jaime pulls her even closer, Brienne wraps her arms around his shoulders.

The humorous glint in his eyes vanishes quickly, though, being replaced with the one look she had seen so many times and never was able to identify: Longing.

“I’ve been in love with my best friend for years and never said a damn word.”

His fingers dig into her shoulder blades and she wonders if he is thinking of that month with no contact, too, if he is reminded of this fear of losing the one you love most in this gods forsaken world.

“You said many words yesterday, however”, she reminds him, wants to chase away this stupid fear in her heart. “And they were all the right ones.”

He grins proudly.

“I’m a Lannister. We are born with a way with words.”

“You are born with a blown-up ego and no sense of shame.”

“Well, that too.”

Brienne giggles and Jaime smiles.

“I love this sound”, he purrs and leans up until his face is merely inches away. “Almost as much as I love you saying my name.”

“Do I have to say it now?”

“If you want me to kiss you, you better.”

The Brienne from 24 hours ago would have rather died than give into him. That was before he confessed his feelings and kissed her in a way she had never dared to dream to be kissed.

“I just realize,” she whispers, nudging her crooked nose against his, “you would have gotten your way way more often if you had offered kisses in return.”

“One more regret added to the list”, he smiles and tilts his head so his nose is out of the way and his mouth accessible for kissing.

“Jaime”, she fulfills his wish, at which he makes the sweetest of little hums.

And then finally he is kissing her again. All night and day she’s waited to kiss him again, having missed it already, even though they only snogged for an hour last night. She already knows she’ll never get enough of his kisses.

  
Shiver after shiver does his clever tongue send down her spine. If there was a God of Kissing, it should be him. The spectrum of emotions he can evoke inside her with this or that lick of his tongue is ridiculous. No person should be able to kiss like that. She’ll become addicted and will beg him to never stop and he will give her his smuggest grin which will make her want to punch him in the stomach.

Not his mouth.

Never his mouth.

This delicious, warm, wonderful mouth, with its sensual tongue.

  
“Gods, Brienne!”

Dizzy and confused, she opens her eyes, only to watch him bury his face in her neck, groaning and sucking her skin into his mouth. She can’t help but gasp, her eyes falling shut again. Only now does she realize the tight hold she has on his body, her arm locked around his shoulder, her hand grasping his hair. And Jaime, fuck, Jaime is grabbing her arse and pressing his groin against hers.

 

Brienne’s eyes snap open at the hard bulge she feels against her pubic mound.

 

“Jaime”, she pants, a surge of fear filling her head. Yet she is unable to let him go, can’t bear the thought of losing contact to his beautiful body and its heat.

A groan is her response, followed by a fierce kiss against her throat.

“I know. Slow. I’m trying”, he pants, his hold on her only tightening. Her arse cheek is hurting by now.

“Three damned years, wench. I wanted you for three years and now that I have you, all I want to do is carry you to your bed and fuck you for the next three years.”

“W-What about the game?” – AKA the unsexiest response ever uttered by a human being.

Jaime chuckles, however, and the grip on her arse finally losens. Her cheek thanks him silently.

He kisses her jaw gently, then her ear, her cheek, her lips. He smiles against them, gives them another peck, then leans back to look at her.

His mouth is red, his lips swollen.  
  


How long have they been snogging?  
  


Kissing him makes her lose complete track of time. She has to work on that.

“I love you.”

The ground beneath her quakes and she clings to him so she doesn’t faint like the foolish girl she is.

There is that smug smile she hates and loves.

“I love you, too.”

Jaime’s eyes light up, the dark emeralds ablaze.

He kisses her again, passionately, deeply, thoroughly.

She might actually faint for real. He doesn’t let her breathe.

Neither does she try to get away.

She’s run too many times. She won’t run again. She will not run away from the best man she’s ever known. No heart is kinder than his. He is brave and strong and tender and weak, all in one, wrapped in a ridiculously handsome shell. She doesn’t deserve him, but Gods be damned she wants him.

 

“The game”, Jaime clears his throat when he finally lets her go, Brienne swaying a bit, feeling light-headed from the lack of air. “I’ll get the beers.”

When he is turning away, there is only one thought in her: _Hells no!_

She doesn’t even have to think it, her body spurs into action all on its own.

Her hands shoots forwards, grabs his elbow, and with the strength she possesses she whirls him around and more or less throws him against the door.

Jaime grunts out, his eyes wide with surprise and near panic, but instead of stammering her intention she just  _does it_ , traps him by planting her hands on either side of him and pressing her front against his.

“Fuck the beers”, she grumbles before she captures his lips and pushes her tongue into his mouth.

Never in her life has she been that bold, that aggressive. It’s frightening and thrilling and when Jaime moans into her mouth and slings his arms around her, she fears her heart might burst from excitement and arousal.

“Brienne…gods, Brienne…,” he pants into her mouth, “slow…you wanted slow…”

She breaks the kiss, her hands buried in his hair, and looks into his eyes.

“I want you”, she purrs, having no idea where this attempt at flirtation came from, but is actually quite proud of it, especially since it makes Jaime spur into action.

 

He pushes himself off the door and with a growl – which sounds terrifyingly similar to a lion – he grabs her by the arse and lifts her up.

With a surprised yelp Brienne gasps and wraps arms and legs around him.

“I’m too heavy”, she protests.

“I’m strong enough”, he snarls, obviously insulted, and stares into her eyes hungrily as he carries her to her bedroom blindly.

To see this intense desire in his eyes – for her, of all people – makes her feel beautiful and female for the first time in her life. She wants to laugh, she wants to cry, she wants to dance in the rain, she wants to fly, but most of all she wants to kiss and fuck Jaime Lannister.

“It would be a shame to break your old bones before I even got you under me, old man.”

They haven’t played the old/young game in a long while, but Brienne simply can’t help herself. It reminds her of the phase when they finally warmed up to each other, when their insults and verbal duels went from vicious to playful to affectionate.

“If you seriously believe you’ll be on top, you’re delusional. I’ll fuck you into the mattress until you beg me to stop.”

“What about your bad hip?”

Jaime only growls at her and tosses her onto the bed now that they’ve reached it, wasting no time and pulling his grey t-shirt over his head.

They divest of their clothes blindly, unable to look anywhere but each other.

 

Usually very shy about her body Brienne doesn’t give a damn right now.

Jaime’s seen it all, anyway, many times. _'Accidental'_ run-ins in the shower, the sauna at the gym, the bedroom while she changed. And she’s seen him, too.

  
Never fully erect, though.

  
That sight surely is something new and oh so very lovely.

After Jaime pulled her white socks off her feet, he descends on her with a feral grin. His lips are on her first, then his body follows. To feel all of him, to feel his hard cock press against her happy trail (she’s worked on that for almost half an hour. She’ll never admit it, though) gives her brain a short and she pants his name into his mouth.

He is so hot and soft and hard, he’s _so much;_  his weight on her is the best feeling in the world.

Forgotten are all the fantasies of a slow, tender first time.

Brienne wants him now. _Now, now, now!_

“Jaime…Jaime…please…”

His thumb strokes her cheek, his hot breath hits her wet lips.

“Brienne…love…sweetling…give me a second to calm down or I’ll embarrass myself.”

_How would he-?_

_Oh._

_Oh!_

“I don’t care”, she pants, her heart bursting with love and need and female pride.

He finds her sexy.

He is so turned on that he fears he’ll come too soon.

Seven hells!

 

“Please, Jaime. I want you. I waited so long…”

Twenty-four years, to be exact. For him. The one man she will ever trust enough to let this close, to let past her walls, into her heart, into her body.

“I love you. I love you so fucking much”, Jaime pants against her cheek as he hastily reaches between their bodies to take himself in hand.

He’s never fucked with only one hand before, so guiding his cock to her entrance with his left is more of a clumsy fumbling than anything else. He actually blushes, but Brienne doesn’t seem to mind or notice; either is fine for him.

When he feels her close around him, when he feels how hot, tight and wet she is - for him, only him – his entire body quivers with happiness.

In an attempt to calm her – she’s breathing so heavily, arching against him, hands clawing at his back – he strokes her hair and hushes her gently.

Brienne blinks a few times, his tender gaze making her heart ache. She sinks into the mattress, suddenly fully aware that this is it, that she will finally lose her good-for-nothing virginity. To him.

_To him._

Overwhelmed by the amount of love and devotion she feels for this man, her eyes fill with tears.

“My wench”, he whispers, gently, ever so fondly.

“My lion”, she replies, giggling at her own silliness.

But it makes her realize that she is still holding the stuffed lion in her hand.

How on Earth did she manage to undress with it in her fist??

_Arousal really makes you stupid_ , she can’t help but think – _and very skilled, apparently_.

 

Jaime smiles down at her, his golden strands falling in his face.

Gods, he’s so handsome it hurts.

Making an even bigger fool of herself she uses the stuffed lion to brush the hair out of the human lion's face.

“Do you intend to hold him the entire time?”

“I can’t seem to let go”, she replies sheepishly.

With a smile, Jaime takes it out of her hand. After he put it onto her bedside table, the furry face turned away for modesty reasons, he gazes into her eyes again.

“I hope you never will. He intends to stay with you for the rest of your life.”

Her heart flutters at that and again, tears well up in her. All that with the tip of Jaime’s cock inside of her. Maiden have mercy.

Brienne cups his face with her hands, gently stroking his cheeks with her thumbs.

“Promise”, she whispers softly.

“I promise, Brienne. For as long as you’ll want me.”

“Forever, Jaime”, she instantly replies, not a hint of doubt in her heart that she’ll love him for the rest of her life, “I want forever.”

To her surprise, his green eyes begin to shine with unshed tears. His bottom lip trembles and before he can embarrass himself by crying onto his girlfriend/almost lover/future bride, he bends down to kiss her slow and sweet, as tender as he possibly can.

 

He deflowers her as carefully as he is able to. Brienne flinches, clings to him for a few seconds, but then she relaxes and smiles up at him, proud and happy.

_She’s never been more beautiful_ , Jaime can’t help but think and kisses her as his hips start moving.

 

The lovers lose themselves in each other, for a while tender, grateful, loving, until their natural passion overwhelms them and then they’re rutting, fucking the frustration of the past years out of their bodies until there is nothing but bliss.


End file.
